


Big Girls Don't Cry

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I almost lost you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Girls Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Love Hurts.
> 
> A little venture into Danielle’s head after they lost all contact with Jack during the ep.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

A concoction of fear, anger and grief washed over me when we lost radio contact with Jack. At first it didn’t surprise me that Jack would go AWOL, somehow it felt different this time, felt forced but when I realized that he wasn’t going to the Pembleton at all but somewhere else, somewhere out of the 1000 feet roaming range of transmitters. I panicked. I admit that. I panicked when I realized that Jack and the mystery woman weren’t going there. Ray noticed but he kept it to himself until we had moment alone and away from prying eyes.

It surprised me when everyone pulled together, as Jack isn’t the most popular officer on the force. When me and Ray told them that he hadn’t voluntarily lost contact with us, that he had actually been redirected to a new location they did everything that they could. It took almost two hours for someone to come up with a match to our new search criteria but as soon as we had it we were gone.

When we got to the house it was dark and there was some evidence of a shoot-out and I honestly believed that I had actually lost Jack, I didn’t know what to do so I stayed focused on arresting the perps. That part didn’t quite go to plan, Jack had the husband and wife in a stand-off, and someone fired a gun. No one knew for sure if it was me, Jack or the wife but the husband was dead. Single shot to the head.

Jack was joking around as we walked away from the scene, he knew that I was scared that I’d lost him but he also knew that I was thankful that he was still with me. I honestly do not know what I would have done had I lost him.

It’s only been four months but we’ve already evolved from co-workers to best friends to a couple, of course he made me break my rule but that’s what has made me happy. Breaking my rule for Jack, the one man that people say cannot love or be loved; I know that neither is true. He loves me and I almost lost him.


End file.
